Żółty jest passé
by Badhbh
Summary: Miniłatka do odcinka "His last vow". Poniekąd cios w policzek vs. całus w czółko.


_N/A Bardzo dziękuję __**Ariance**__ za betunek. _

* * *

**Żółty jest passé**

* * *

Jak powszechnie wiadomo, nieważne, co o tobie mówią, ważne, żeby mówili. No i, co rozumie się samo przez się, by nie przekręcili przy tym nazwiska, bo wtedy wyglądałoby na to, że w centrum zainteresowania jest zupełnie inna osoba. I na cóż zdałby się wtedy cały medialny szum?

Wierna tym hasłom Janine czuła się od kilku dni w swoim żywiole. Ledwo znalazła chwilę, by odwiedzić niedoszłego narzeczonego. Cóż, zakręcenie morfiny było nieco drastyczne, ale z racji dość napiętego terminarza zależało jej na tym, by Sherlock ocknął się jak najszybciej. No bo nie po to tak starannie dobrała strój, by przespał jej wizytę - niech wie, co stracił. Aczkolwiek przyznawała w duchu, że domek na wsi, to rekompensata na akceptowalnym poziomie. Chociaż może uda się to rozegrać jeszcze korzystniej, skoro zamczyska w Szkocji wracają do łask.

Rozmowa przebiegła w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze. Zresztą o co się gniewać, ot, nieco miętoszenia i sporo pustych słów. Zupełnie jak w liceum.

Zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła szpitalnym korytarzem, zrobiła dosłownie kilka kroków, gdy zakręciło jej się w głowie. Domyśliła się, że nieco przeszarżowała. Chociaż gdyby mogła choćby przez kilka tygodni udawać ciążę, o, wtedy kto wie, może nawet na własną wyspę udałoby jej się uzbierać. Aczkolwiek powód był bardziej prozaiczny - chciała jak najlepiej wypaść w telewizji, a jako że kamera dodaje tu i ówdzie parę uncji, Janine ograniczała się od jakiegoś czasu wyłącznie do kawy i gumy do żucia.

Nic dziwnego, że niemal osunęła się na jedno z krzesełek w korytarzu.

Schowała głowę pomiędzy kolana, bo w jakimś przypadku tak należało postąpić, tylko nie była pewna, czy chodziło o zasłabnięcie. Poradę kojarzyła z dodatku do jednej z gazety niedawnego pracodawcy.

Janine usłyszała, że ktoś się zbliża. Postanowiła zignorować ten fakt, zresztą jej obecna pozycja okazała się dość komfortowa.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Cichy głos zdawał dobiegać się z oddali, był skutecznie tłumiony przez odgłos bicia serca Janine. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że ciśnienie krwi w mózgu zaraz rozsadzi jej czaszkę. Wtedy poczuła delikatne stuknięcie w ramię. – Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

- Och, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Jest tu gdzieś stołówka? Albo chociaż automat? – Janine z trudem podniosła głowę.

- O, znam cię! – wykrzyknęła kobieta w białym kitlu.

- Pewnie z gazet – Janine starała się posłać nieznajomej najbardziej promienny uśmiech, na jaki ją było stać w tym momencie. Zastanawiała się równocześnie, czy wreszcie nadszedł ten moment, w którym ktoś poprosi ją o autograf? - Nieco źle ulokowałam uczucia, co? Socjopata… - Janine pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Uznała, że być może nieco zbyt teatralnie, skoro to wyznanie nie wywarło odpowiedniego wrażenia na rozmówczyni. Postanowiła poćwiczyć gestykulację przed lustrem.

- Zdarza się, ale za drugim razem to już jest ci praktycznie wszystko jedno – stwierdziła z niedorzecznym uśmiechem nieznajoma. – Jestem Molly Hooper. Byłaś druhną na weselu Mary i Johna Watsonów, prawda?

Janine w jednej chwili przypomniała sobie ten uśmiech, mimo że żółta sukienka, a zwłaszcza nakrycie głowy zdominowały wspomnienie.

- Tak, ja…

- Przepraszam. Pewnie umierasz z głodu. Najlepszy automat jest na trzecim piętrze. – Molly nerwowo zamrugała oczami.

- Dzięki. Ech. Na mnie już pora. Pa! – Janine w odpowiedzi posłała jej wystudiowany uśmiech (ten sam, którym zapewniała pana Magnussena, że niezmiernie cieszy się na jego widok), a następnie nad podziw szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę windy.

- Trzymaj się! – rzuciła przyjacielsko doktor Hooper.

Janine przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co ta niepozorna kobieta mogła mieć na myśli, mówiąc, że przy drugim psycholu… Jednak jeszcze nim drzwi windy się otworzyły, uznała te rozważania za całkowicie pozbawione sensu, bo nawet jeśli ta cała Molly miałaby w zanadrzu jakąś ciekawszą historię, to i tak nie umiałaby jej sprzedać. Nawet siebie nie potrafiła właściwie opakować, a co dopiero jakieś rewelacje. Przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że żółty jest passé, gdyby nie był, Janine zostawiłaby ule w spokoju.


End file.
